wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tyrant
Adopted by Element from Emu. Original character by Zh Canon (maybe modern) | M | Tyrant | Sandwings | Criminal Tyrant is the owner of a hybrid experimenting facility and show, where he basically gets his workers to do "bad" things to the hybrids in the public eye. He sells small, hatchling hybrids to dragons with bad intentions, and is quite a rich dragon. He mostly resides in a "secret" room and doesn't let anyone in. "You know, I'd really go for killing some hybrids if my workers didn't do that." Appearance (See ref for accurate colours) Tyrant is a light, sandy yellow all over. His spine scales seem to be a slightly more dim shade, leading all the way up to his grey tail barb. His sail is a chestnut brown, with darker and lighter colours over it, looking like sand. Most of the time, he wears a cloak coated with crow feathers, and clean large dragon skulls located on each shoulder, below them even more feathers than before. All the time, he wears a chain necklace with a clean mouse skull at the centre. He is also about the size of Morrowseer. (Optional from here on) He has scars over his left eye, about three. He is not blind because he had his eye closed when it happened, but he also has a scar or two on his back, and one on his neck. He has a couple on his legs, but his tail is untouched. "Well, you have about one brain cell since you fell for the obvious." Personality Tyrant knows how to act "normal" when needed. When he isn't in the public eye, he is a completely different dragon. When he is like this, he is brutally honest, and always references threats to the hybrids he keeps. To his workers, he is sarcastic and mysterious, and never, ever lets any information out that could hurt him, even to those he loves. He also has a brutal mind, often being called a psychopath. He isn't crazy, but lacks feelings and can only mimic them. "Yeah, your chances of escaping are pretty slim." Abilities For starters, Tyrant has average Sandwing abilities. He has a tad more venom in his barb, aside from that. He has an advantage of size and is about a quarter head taller than Morrowseer, making him tower over majority of dragons, and is a tad taller than Equinox. He is also very sneaky for his size, often slinking between buildings to get to what he wants. He is also very manipulative, and will try to convince dragons to do what he wants, no matter if it's right or wrong. "My backstory? Hatched, hated parents and hybrids, decided to be what I am now." History text "There are few dragons I'd lose sleep over, and your not one of them." Relationships Name: text Name: text "Go into that room or I swear that you'll have no barb tomorrow!" Trivia text "I see art as an invalid way to get attention and treasure. Stop drawing, '''NOW!'"'' Gallery Tyrant.png|ref by Emu Sneaky Snek.png|By infinity-da-dragon Tyrant FR.png Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Content (QE1)